How to hit your salvoes with ships in combat
The reason for the creation of this page When I first joined Neo-Warfare X, I noticed that Many players often tend to have, for the lack of a better phrase, an unpleasant experience trying to shoot each other with battleships or other big gunships outside of close range in the game. This is further complicated by the fact that aiming the guns using the cursor past 3 kilometers in the game is not easy, if not downright impossible. This guide is meant to address this issue and hopefully give you a more enjoyable experience. The basics Before we can even start to talk about how to shoot battleship salvoes accurately at long range, we need to discuss the game mechanics behind it. In Neo-Warfare X, Ship guns follow a set arc of fire. The higher the gun elevation, the longer your shots travel but at the same time, the longer it takes for the shots to reach the target. The shots also have individual spread, meaning they wont always hit the same exact spot but rather they always land in the same general area that you aimed at. In game, there are 2 modes of aiming the guns. Auto, and manual elevation. For our purposes, manual elevation is the best. The longest range that any ship based artillery can fire out to is 20.6 KM. The highest elevation any gun can achieve except AA guns is 23 degrees. Aiming at ranges beyond 3KM # The first thing you will want to do is to go to input coordinates mode and use the free-fly camera of that view mode to survey the target area. This viewing mode is also useful in that when you hover your cursor over your intended target it tells you the range to your target in kilometers. The first step, which is target ID and finding the range to target is complete. # Exit input coordinates mode and select manual elevation for your guns. Then type in the necessary amount of elevation needed to theoretically hit the target (the mathematical formula for range and corresponding angle of elevation will be shown below with respective calibers). The second step, which is to set your guns at the determined range, is complete. # Now is the third step, which is to train your guns on the target. Go back to input coordinates mode and fly over to your intended target. Place your cursor directly over your target and make the necessary adjustments such as leading your shot if the target is on the move. Once you are satisfied with everything, fire your main guns by mashing the X key. When your salvo lands, it should be either close or on the target. # The fourth step, fine tuning. If your salvo slightly overshoots or falls short of the target, reset your gun elevation by increments of 0.1 degrees to ensure the maximum accuracy. Once you had hit the sweet spot, your salvoes should always land directly on target if it is not moving directly away or towards you (assuming that the player did lead his shot to his target). Always aim at the target using input coordinates view and when you fire, exit that view and go to projectile view by pressing C. This way, when your shots land you can see where they had hit and make the necessary adjustments in your aim. By this point, it is a rinse and repeat of steps 3 through 4. The Formula for determined range This is the formula for each respective caliber available on ships in the game and their range at corresponding degrees of elevation. These formulas are derived from extensive testing with stationary targets. *The 100mm guns on some Japanese destroyers have such a high velocity their range is actually higher than the 125mm caliber shells seen on American destroyers. Afterword I hope this guide help players to have a better experience commanding battleships and other warships with guns as their main weapons. Experience also plays a role as each individual ship have their own quirks that may make them outliers from the chart above but otherwise, generally the chart is accurate from the extensive testing done to confirm the values listed. Good luck and good hunting captains!